Gate to Infinity
Gate to Infinity is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Ben travels through dimensions for the first time. * Ben 32 makes his debut. * Mutant Ben makes his debut. * Canon Universe Paradox and Eon make their debuts. *Mad Ben and Nega Ben make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 32 *Mutant Ben *Canon Universe Professor Paradox * Canon Universe Eon * Mad Ben * Nega Ben Aliens Used By Ben * Swampfire * Gravattack * Snare-Oh * Frankenstrike Aliens Used by Ben 32 * Wildvine * Eye Guy Aliens Used by Mutant Ben *Ditto *Fasttrack *Rath Aliens Used by Mad Ben *Diamondhead Aliens Used by Nega Ben *Rath Plot - Scene shows Tower 10 at night - - Ben watches a game show on television - Ben: Guard! Guard: Yes, sir? Ben: What show is this? I've never authorized any shows like this to be on air! Guard: I've never seen it myself, sir. Ben: Contact the broadcaster and tell them Tower 10 will be the venue for next week's episode. Guard: Understood, sir. - Door behind Ben's seat opens - - A different guard walks in - Guard 2: Sir. Ben: Hm? Guard 2: We might have a.. uh... problem... Ben: What is it. Guard 2: According to Team 15 from floor 7, there's a- Ben: What division is that again? Guard 2: Science and Technology, sir. Ben: Proceed. Guard 2: There's an anomaly a few miles from here. It's causing our telecommunications to go haywire! Ben: What do you mean "haywire"? Guard 2: We're receiving irregular readings. Ben: What? Guard 2: The professor says that the source of the interference is located here. - Guard 2 shows a hologram of the coordinates of the source - Ben: Well that isn't so far. Bring me some guards. Guard 2: Yes sir. ~ Ben and 4 guards, a Tetramand guard, a Worst guard, a Piscciss Volan guard, and a human guard, arrive on top of a building not far from Tower 10 Ben: What do we have here... The Worst Guard: It looks like a portal! Ben: You don't say? Guard: We have to be careful. Tetramand Guard: I suggest you use the Methanosian form, sir. Ben: What? Tetramand Guard: Uh, Methanosians have regenerative abilities, sir. If the portal disintergrates your hand, you can grow it back. Ben: That's... kind of smart... for a Tetramand... Tetramand Guard: Uh, yes, sir. - Ben transforms into Swampfire - - Swampfire puts his hand into the portal - - Swampfire pulls his hand out - Swampfire: No disintergration energy. - Swampfire points his finger to a human guard - Swampfire: You! Go through the portal. Guard: Yes, sir. - The guard enters the portal - - Swampfire takes a couple of steps back - - The head of the guard comes out of the portal - - Ben detransforms - Guard: There's people on the other sid- - Guard gets pulled into portal - Guard: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - A root-like tentacle comes out of the portal and grabs Swampfire - Ben: What? - Ben gets pulled into the portal - - Ben's Tetramand, Piscciss and Worst guards follow Ben into the portal - - They both arrive on the other side of the portal - - A group of men wearing a blue version of Ben's security guard armors with guns are surrounding them - - A Wildvine-like creature is hanging Ben by his leg - Ben: HOW DARE YOU! - The creature releases Ben - - The Wildvine-like creature transforms into a familiar form - - The form turns out a younger version of Ben but with blue as his main clothing colour - Ben 32: Who are you, and why do you look like me? Ben: NO, WHO ARE YOU?! Ben 32: Tell me where did you come from or I'll obliterate you on the spot! Ben: You must be joking, I am Ben Tennyson, the ruler of the galaxy, the master of the Omnitrix. Ben 32: That sounds just like me. Guards, decimate them. - Ben 32's guards take aim - Ben: Not on my watch. - Ben transforms into Gravattack - - Gravattack uses his powers to make Ben 32 and his guards float - Ben 32: What?! There's another Omnitrix wielder? - Ben 32 transforms into Eye Guy - - Eye Guy shoots at Gravattack's face - Gravattack: OW OW OW! HEY! WATCH THE FACE! - Ben drops them and transforms into Chromastone - - Eye Guy shoots at Chromastone - Chromastone: Nice try. - Chromastone absorbs the shot - - Chromastone shoots back at Eye Guy - - Eye Guy falls to the ground - - Ben 32's Omnitrix times up - Ben 32: Who.. who are you? - Ben detransforms - - Ben 32's guards stand up take their aim again - Ben: You're taking aim at me? Hah! I can take on all of you singlehandedly. Ben 32: Guards, stand down. Ben: That's better. Ben 32: You look like me, you sound like me, you have a watch like me. WHO ARE YOU? Ben: I've said it once. Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnit- Ben 32: Where did you come from? Ben: Hey you're the one who left the magic door open over there. Ben 32: I thought that was you... ~ Back in Ben's world... Guard 3: They've gone to the other side... Molestache Guard: What is it? Guard 3: The professor says that it's a spatio temporal hyperlink. Molestache Guard: A spatula what? Guard 3: A doorway to a different dimension... Loboan Guard: Another world? Guard 3: That's what the prof said. - A different portal appears behind them - - A shadow walks out of the portal - ???: Hello there, gentlemen. Have you seen a Ben Tennyson around here? - The guards take their aim - Guard 3: WHO ARE YOU, EXPLAIN YOURSELF! - ??? raises his hands - ???: Oh my! ~ Back on the other side...' Ben 32: A spatio what? Ben 32's Guard: Spation tempora hypolink or something like that. Ben 32: Tell Azmuth to elaborate on that. Ben: Azmuth? He's still alive?! Ben 32: Uhh, duhh, he's second in command. Ben: What? - Azmuth's hologram appears beside them - Azmuth: Spatio temporal hyperlink. A gateway between dimension and time. Ben 32: Wait so he's me from another world? Azmuth: Correct. A different world and a different time according to his appearances. He looks much older. Ben: Where I come from, you're dead. Azmuth: Well, alternate realities, anything could happen. You step back through that portal and you'll be back home. This is probably a temporary dimensional leak between space and time. Ben 32: Go back to your own world. This one's mine. Ben: I don't want it anyway. - Ben and his guards walk into the portal - Ben: What... what happened? - Ben and his guards see almost every building in Bellwood destroyed - Piscciss Guard: This looks terrible. - They see the building in front of them collapsing and falling to the ground - - A figure crashes out of the building's window and lands on the building that Ben and his guards were on - Ben: What? No, no way! - The figure is revealed to be Mutant Ben - Mutant Ben: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEAT - Ben transforms into Snare-Oh - - Mutant Ben jumps towards them - - Snare-Oh grabs Mutant Ben and ties him up - Mutant Ben: YAHAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, HAH! Snare-Oh: Can you just shut up? - Mutant Ben explodes - Snare-Oh: What in the world?! - Snare-Oh and his guards are surrounded by 10 copies of Mutant Bens - Tetramand Guard: I have a feeling that this won't end well... Mutant Bens: WE ARE ONE BUT WE ARE MANY HAHAHAHA Snare-Oh: What are you all waiting for? SHOOT THEM - Snare-Oh deals with one Mutant Ben while the three guards deal with the rest - - Snare-Oh tries to punch Mutant Ben but he avoided the punch by using Fasttrack's super speed powers - Snare-Oh: Huh? - Mutant Ben appears behind Snare-Oh - Mutant Ben: SURPRISE! - Mutant Ben extracts his Rath claw from his right hand- Mutant Ben: HAHAHAHA - Mutant Ben attempts to stab Snare-Oh but suddenly he becomes frozen in time - - Other copies of Mutant Ben become frozen - - Ben detransforms - Ben: I didn't do that. - A portal appears in front of Ben - Ben: Great, another one! - A figure steps out of the portal - ???: Hello! Ben: Who are you? ???: Ah, sorry about ruining your fight there. Oh, where are my manners, I am Professor Paradox. Ben: Are you behind all this? Paradox: Oh no, no. Actually, you're behind this. Ben: What? Paradox: Well, technically an alternate reality version of you. Ben: You better have an explanation for wasting my time. Paradox: Well then, the situation is a bit wibbly-wobbly but i'll tell you a simple explanation. Ben: Get on with it. Paradox: An alternate version of you, who calls himself Eon, has disrupted the walls of reality itself. He travelled between the walls too much causing this rip in the fabric of reality itself. Ben: Can you bring me back? Paradox: Indeed. - Paradox opens another portal behind him - Paradox: Here you go. Instant transportation. Ben: You, Tetramand guard, go through the portal and make sure its safe. Tetramand Guard: Understood, sir. - The guard goes through the portal - - The guard returns - Tetramand Guard: It's safe, sir. Ben: Very well then. - The portal closes after they all got in - - Ben, the guards, and Paradox step out of the other side of the portal - - They all see guards standing ready in front of the portal - Guard: Sir, you're back! Ben: Miss me, then? Piscciss Guard: It's night time! Paradox: Ah yes, did I mention sometimes time flows differently in other dimensions? Ben: The sun was still up when we walked into the portal. Paradox: Would you look at that, reality is repairing itself. - The portal that Ben and the guards first entered begins to close - Paradox: I'll be off then. - Paradox enters another portal and the portal closes - Ben: I'm done with these things. Come on, let's head back. Suddenly... - A red-purplish portal appears behind them - Ben: What now... - Eon comes out of the portal - Eon: Greetings. My name is Eon. Ben: You don't look like me at all. Eon: What? Ben: Get out of my world. Eon: I'm offering a chance. Ben: What chance? - Mad Ben and Nega Ben come out of the portal - Eon: A chance to form an alliance between Ben Tennysons. To form an unstoppable force! Ben: Sorry, I don't work with buffoons. Eon: You dare mock me?! Mad Ben: We'll deal with this chum. - Mad Ben transforms into Diamondhead - - Nega Ben transforms into Rath - - Ben transforms into Frankenstrike - - Ben's guards take aim - Eon: Enough, we don't want things to get messy. Mad Diamondhead: We've destroyed a couple of em' already, what makes him special? Nega Rath: Yeah, dude.... why is he special... - Eon smiles - Eon: I have seen his future. There's no point of destroying him now. Frankenstrike: Oh you're a fortune teller now? What did you see in my future, eh? Eon: The ending of your reign, otherwise known as... Frankenstrike: What? Eon: The fall of darkness. Frankenstrike: Whatever! - Frankenstrike charges up his electricity and blast it towards Eon - Guard: OPEN FIRE! - Mad Diamondhead creates a big diamond wall surrounding him, Eon, and Nega Ben for protection - - Frankenstrike charges up electricity to his right fist and hits the diamond wall - - Frankenstrike creates a hole in the wall - - Ben detransforms - Ben: They're gone. - All of Ben's guards stand down - Ben: Good riddance. Guard: What now, sir? Ben: Back to base, we've got plans to fulfill. Get busy. All Guards: Yes, sir! Ben: Universe, prepare for the coming storm. END OF EPISODE Trivia *This episode takes place before And Then There Was Ben and also And Then There Were None episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse". Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe